Transcripts/A Flurry of Emotions
Nurse Redheart: Oh, Princess Twilight! Everypony in the hospital is so excited for your visit today! : Twilight Sparkle: I'm never too busy to visit sick foals. I can't believe a whole class just came down with the horsey hives! : Nurse Redheart: On school picture day, too. : clicks : Nurse Redheart: Oh, the poor dears really do need cheering up. : Twilight Sparkle: We'll do our best. We'll bring snacks, I'll read to them, and get them gifts! : Spike: Food and presents always cheer me up. : opens : Twilight Sparkle: We'll see you soon! : closes : Spike: Okay, if we want to be at the hospital by lunch, then we have three hours to buy get-well presents, borrow a book from the schoolhouse, sighing and pick up treats. : Twilight Sparkle: It's a lot, but if we stick to the schedule, I know we can get it all done. : Spike: Yeah, knock on wood. : knocking : opens : Shining Armor: Surprise! : Flurry Heart: giggles : Twilight Sparkle: gasps Oh, my gosh! How's my favorite niece? : Shining Armor: Flurry Heart "I'm good! I was hoping my favowite aunt could watch me for a few houwrs." : Princess Cadance: Hope you're not too busy. : Spike: Actually, we kind of are— muffled : Twilight Sparkle: Busy? scoffs Would the best aunt ever be too busy to spend time with this adorable little one? : pause : Twilight Sparkle: No! : song : Twilight Sparkle: kisses : Flurry Heart: giggling : Twilight Sparkle: raspberry Flurry! I've got a surprise for you! : thump : Twilight Sparkle: Just a couple of toys that reminded me of Flurry. : opens : rattling : Twilight Sparkle: gasps : Flurry Heart: giggles : Twilight Sparkle: I'm excited to show you I've done some shopping for Flurry Heart. : Princess Cadance: Oh-ho-ho, you're so sweet. You didn't have to do all that. : Twilight Sparkle: I know, but I can't help myself! Best aunt ever! Open this one, Flurry. : Flurry Heart: noise giggles like a bear giggles : Twilight Sparkle: Exactly! They're bears! You're one smart cookie. sound effects to elegant music : Flurry Heart: giggles : less elegant music : elegant and less elegant music stings : Shining Armor: We'll just put Flurry's things over here, Twily! : Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh. Totally. : Shining Armor: Mashed peas, her favorite. : Princess Cadance: And diapers. Uh, extra diapers. Oh, and backup extra diapers. Heh. : Shining Armor: Mashed peas, her favorite. Wait, did I say that already? : thump : Spike: Uh-huh. : Shining Armor: Oops. : Princess Cadance: Oh, and this is the most important thing of all – her Whammy. : Spike: I take it Flurry named it? : Princess Cadance: Yup. If she gets fussy, just give her the Whammy and she'll calm right down. : Shining Armor: You getting all this, Twily? : Twilight Sparkle: Whammy. Got it. Where are you guys headed, anyway? : Shining Armor: You remember my friend from the royal guard, Spearhead? : beat : Spike: Honestly, all of your friends' names are very similar. : Shining Armor: Well, he has a pop-up art show at the Ponyville Cafe, and we decided to go at the last minute. : Princess Cadance: We're not exactly art enthusiasts, but we could really use a night out. : Spike: You mean "day"? : Princess Cadance: That's what I said! Isn't that what I said? : Spike: Mmm... Mm-mm. : Princess Cadance: Either way, are you sure you can watch her? : Spike: Uh-uh-uh! : Twilight Sparkle: Mmmmh... : Flurry Heart: squeaks : Twilight Sparkle: Have no fear! The best aunt ever has everything under control! : Princess Cadance and Shining Armor: kissing : Shining Armor: Thanks again, Twily. : Spike: Okay, let's grab that Whummy thing and go. : zap : Flurry Heart: Uh-uh! like a bear : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, you want to pretend we're the bears. I suppose we have time for a quick game. : Spike: Do we, though? : Flurry Heart: giggling : Twilight Sparkle: Hey! All right! like a bear I'm gonna get ya! : squeaking : Spike: Ugh! sighs You should catch her soon, 'cause we've got lots to do! Horsey-hives-covered foals counting on us, remember? : Twilight Sparkle: Got it! like a bear I'm catching up! : Flurry Heart: squeals : Twilight Sparkle: like a bear : Flurry Heart: Huh? : Twilight Sparkle: like a bear : Flurry Heart: squeaks : Twilight Sparkle: Uh-oh. Sorry, bug. Did that scare you? It's okay. It's just Auntie Twily! : Flurry Heart: raspberry Bleh! : Twilight Sparkle: You know, that was a very advanced spell for somepony your age. Looks like you're already taking after your Auntie Twily. : Spike: All right, that was pretty adorable. But now... : Twilight Sparkle: I know, Spike, we're leaving. : Flurry Heart: grumbles : Twilight Sparkle: I just have to feed her real quick. : Flurry Heart: raspberry : splat : Shining Armor: Is this art or... a mistake? : Princess Cadance: I have no idea. But who cares? We're not changing diapers. : Spearhead: Shining Armor! Cadance! How are the new 'rents? Gimme some hoof. Oh, it is so grunt good grunt to see you dudes! Hey, thanks for coming. : Shining Armor: Of course! We're having a great time! Loving all the... art! : Spearhead: Uh, that's a trash can. : Shining Armor: So it is! I knew that! : Spearhead: But hey, who's to say it's not art? Art can be anything that speaks to you. It changed my world. This is my latest piece – "A Thousand Nights in a Hallway". : Princess Cadance: Wow, I guess nighttime in a hallway can be pretty dark. : Spearhead: seriously There is none more dark. : Shining Armor: baffled Yeah. Totally. : Princess Cadance: We're just so happy to be here. Usually we're covered in mashed peas by now. : Spike: When they said mashed peas were her favorite... : splat : Flurry Heart: giggles : Spike: ...did they mean her favorite thing to decorate a room with?! : Flurry Heart: giggles : splat : Twilight Sparkle: Aw, come on, Spike. That wasn't too bad. : Spike: Yeah, and we're only twenty minutes behind schedule. : Twilight Sparkle: Twenty minutes?! exhales It's fine. We can totally do this. : splat : Twilight Sparkle: giggle : open : Twilight Sparkle: Okay, we just need to grab some toys and we are outta here. : cart squeaking : Flurry Heart: like a bear : Twilight Sparkle: You want to play, don't you? Well, I know a game that's even more fun! to Spike And more efficient. Flurry Heart Playing race carts! Ha-ha! : Flurry Heart: giggling : Twilight Sparkle: Woo-hoo! : squealing : Spike: panting of breath Hey, nice thinking, Twilight! : Twilight Sparkle: Best aunt ever! Hang on, Flurry. The race cart's taking a pit stop. : Flurry Heart: giggles : rattling : Flurry Heart: giggling : thud : Spike: I'm not a detective, but I think we got a suspect. : Twilight Sparkle: Huh?! sighs Well, we'd better get to cleaning. We've got no time to waste! : Salespony: Thanks, but they were organized by color. : Twilight Sparkle: sighs : Twilight Sparkle: panting : squealing : Twilight Sparkle: panting Yes! We gained back a whole five minutes from running here! : Spike: Yeah, but if you add that to the forty minutes we were already behind... we're still... fifty five minutes behind! : beat : Spike: I mean... chuckle Yay, team? : Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hmm! : Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for helping us out, Cheerilee. Sorry we were late. : Cheerilee: Oh, no problem. But I gotta say, I'm surprised you came to me for a book. Don't you have a huge collection? : Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but— : Flurry Heart: giggling : springs squeaking : Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, one second. : Flurry Heart: grunt giggling : Twilight Sparkle: I didn't think the foals would be interested in The Unabridged History of Amulets in pony Latin. : Cheerilee: Yeah, it was good you came to me. How about the complete collection of Ponyville Fables and Stables? : Twilight Sparkle: Mmm, too long. : Cheerilee: Alien Alicorns vs. Space Pirates? : Twilight Sparkle: Well, the science there is preposterous— : Spike: How about Burnferno, Warrior from Within? It's about a handsome dragon warrior who slays evildoers with his breath and his snappy comebacks! : Twilight Sparkle: giggles Let's borrow that for you and keep looking. : Spike: Eh. : Twilight Sparkle: What else? : squeaks : Flurry Heart: giggles : zap : Cheerilee: Uh, how about Gusty the Great? : Twilight Sparkle: Ooh, that was one of my favorites when I was a filly! We'll take it! : Cheerilee: chattering : Twilight Sparkle: Mm, should I go with something more current...? gasps : Flurry Heart: Ta-da! : Twilight Sparkle: Cheerilee, I am so, so sorry! I didn't even hear her leave! : noises : Flurry Heart: noise : Twilight Sparkle: There, all clean. : Cheerilee: Great. Now I'll just write it up again...! muffled With my mouth. : Twilight Sparkle: Ehh... : Spearhead: Feast your eyes. This one's called "A Kitchen Guard's Journey"! : Princess Cadance: unsure Oh... : Shining Armor: This reminds me of the time Flurry got into the chocolate pudding, and we found little chocolate hoofprints all over the carpet. : Princess Cadance: That took forever to clean up! But remember how cute her little face looked when we caught her? : Shining Armor: Yeah. She was like, Flurry Heart "Uh-oh!" : Princess Cadance and Shining Armor: laughing : Spearhead: Whoa, art is so evocative! I wasn't even going for that memory! Score! : squeaking : Spike: Honestly, Twilight, I don't even want to tell you how late we are. Should I just cancel our visit to the hospital? : Twilight Sparkle: What?! Cancel?! We can't cancel, Spike! The sick foals are counting on us! And the B.A.E. would never throw in the towel like that! : Spike: B.A.E.? : Twilight Sparkle: "Best Aunt Ever"? Besides, this errand is gonna be different. : Spike: How do you figure that? : Twilight Sparkle: Because Flurry can play with the Cake twins and stay out of trouble! Best aunt ever! : Pound Cake: giggling shuts up : Cake Twins and Flurry Heart: noises : Twilight Sparkle: Wonderful! They're friends already! : squeaks : Spike: Huh. I shouldn't have doubted you. : Twilight Sparkle: Thanks! Wait, you doubted me? : Spike: squeak : Twilight Sparkle: Spike, you watch Flurry. I'll take care of everything else. to Pinkie Pie Hi, Pinkie! How's it going? I need to pick up the cupcakes for the foals at the hospital! And can you do apology treats? : Pinkie Pie: I'm good. Here they are. Of course I can! : Twilight Sparkle: Do you still have a giant file on everypony's favorite treat? : Pinkie Pie: In my secret party planning cave! : ding! : Pinkie Pie: BRB! : rustling : Twilight Sparkle: Hee-hee! Remind me to tell you later how amazing you are. Cheerilee? : Pinkie Pie: Eh. I am pretty awesome. : rustling : Pinkie Pie: Cherry oatmeal cookies with yellow sprinkles. : Twilight Sparkle: Great! Can you write "sorry" on them? : Pinkie Pie: I've got a stamp for that! : stamp : Cake Twins: baby noises : Spike: Hey, you guys! No need to fight! Uh... Hang on! I'm sure there's another one! Ugh, no, not this one... Oh, that's cute... : thudding and squeaking : Cake Twins: screaming : thud : Twilight Sparkle: Hold on, sweetie. We'll play in a second. : snap : noises : Twilight Sparkle: The salespony at the toy store... : Pinkie Pie: Apple strudel cupcake with caramel drizzle! : Cake Twins: grunts : Flurry Heart: yelps : splat : Cake Twins: grunts : splat : Pinkie Pie: of alarm : ripping : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no. You're making the same face Cheerilee made. Pinkie, remind me what your favorite treat is. : Pinkie Pie: Mmm... The sampler platter. : Twilight Sparkle: We'll take three of those. : Spike: Aha! Told you I'd find another one. gasps : pops : Spike: nervously : splat : Spike: Uh... Twilight? : Twilight Sparkle: Out of the question! We are not cancelling! It's going to be okay! It has to be okay! It's been so terrible so far it can't possibly end up— Oh... : squirt : Spike: Uh, sorry. : Twilight Sparkle: sighs No, I needed it. : Spike: I was just gonna say, we're here. : screeching : Spike: And we're only four-and-a-half minutes late! : Twilight Sparkle: Four and a half?! : Twilight Sparkle: reading "...and while nopony had ever tried to reach Cloudsdale on hoof, Gusty the Great was not deterred! She and her unicorn warriors marched up the hill. But suddenly, they encountered..." : Spike: gasps What?! What was it?! : Twilight Sparkle: "It was the treacherous Grogar..." : Flurry Heart: noises underneath : Twilight Sparkle: "...and Gusty could tell he was ready for battle. Gusty called out to the unicorn warriors—" Ow! Not right now, Flurry. These foals really want to hear this. : whistling : Flurry Heart: tantrum : squeaking : Twilight Sparkle: reading "'We can fight Grogar together!' And the unicorn warriors shot magical beams into the clouds that wove into one! The beam, stronger than a thousand armies, shined down!" : zaps under : Twilight Sparkle: reading "It wrapped around Grogar and pulled him to the ground! 'Don't let him escape!', yelled Gusty!" : Flurry Heart: squeaks : zaps : Nurse Redheart: Say 'ah'. : Cherry Fizzy: Ahhh— : zap : Cherry Fizzy: —aaargh! : zap : zaps and thuds : Twilight Sparkle: reading "Grogar was strong, for fear gave him power, and he broke through the bonds!" : Flurry Heart: noises : Foals: yelps : Twilight Sparkle: I know! So good, right? : Spike: Twilight, look up! : Twilight Sparkle: Spike, you're floating. You're floating! : Spike: So are you! : zaps : Flurry Heart: noises : Twilight Sparkle: Flurry, honey, you need to stop this. Put us down, please. : Spike: Twilight, look out! : Twilight Sparkle: gasps : Twilight Sparkle and Spike: screaming : thud : Twilight Sparkle: Nopony panic! Everything's gonna be okay! : zap : thud : zap : thud : zaps : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I can't keep up with her! : Spike: Oh, yeah, where's her Snoozle?! : Twilight Sparkle: Her what?! : Spike: You know, her Whacky Whompy thing? The snail? Where is it? Cadance said it calms her down. : Twilight Sparkle: I don't see it! : Foals: noises : noises : Twilight Sparkle: Flurry Heart! Put us all down this instant! : Flurry Heart: noise : Foals and Nurse Redheart: yelps : Twilight Sparkle: Is everypony okay? : Foals: of assent : thud : Twilight Sparkle: Flurry, that was very, very bad! You could have hurt somepony! : Flurry Heart: crying : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Flurry, I didn't mean to— : Flurry Heart: crying : Twilight Sparkle: Sweetie, you don't have to be scared. It's just me, see? : Flurry Heart: crying noise : Twilight Sparkle: You're scared of me. Because I yelled at you like a big scary bear. Flurry, I'm so sorry. I've been a terrible aunt today. All you wanted to do was play, and I've barely been able to pay attention to you. None of this is your fault. It's mine. So much for being the best aunt ever. But I hope you know how much I love you. : Flurry Heart: giggles : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I take it you forgive me? : Flurry Heart: honk : Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Flurry. How about we head home? After we find your Whammy, of course. : Nurse Redheart: throat, taps hoof : Twilight Sparkle: And clean up. giggle : Princess Cadance: up This one kind of reminds me of Flurry's hair. : Shining Armor: up Uh-huh. And this one reminds me of Flurry too. : Spearhead: How so? : Shining Armor: It's small... like her! I-I can't do this anymore! Spearhead, this has been great, but— : Spearhead: Say no more. My art has always spoken to me about what I love. But knowing that it spoke to you about what you love speaks to me. : Shining Armor: What...? : Spearhead: Go to her. : Twilight Sparkle and Flurry Heart: giggling : zap : Flurry Heart: giggling giggling : Twilight Sparkle and Flurry Heart: giggling : opens : Shining Armor: Flurry?! Where's our little foal?! Ah! Oh, we missed you so much! : Princess Cadance and Shining Armor: chuckles : Flurry Heart: noises : Princess Cadance and Shining Armor: sighs : Princess Cadance: But it looks like you had a great time without us. : Twilight Sparkle: Actually, not so much. Flurry got into some mischief, but it wasn't her fault. I shouldn't have agreed to watch her with such a jam-packed schedule. It was too much to juggle. But Flurry taught me an important lesson today. It turns out being the best aunt ever isn't about spending the most time with your niece, but spending quality time with her. And she taught me a really cool bear game, so I guess I learned two things. : Princess Cadance and Shining Armor: laughing : Shining Armor: Well, we definitely should've given you more of a heads up. : Princess Cadance: Yes! From now on, we'll give you plenty of notice. : Twilight Sparkle: Ohh, that would be great. : Princess Cadance: Hey, what are you doing next Tuesday? : Twilight Sparkle: snort : Princess Cadance: For dinner, not to babysit. : Twilight Sparkle: chuckle I'll have to check with Spike, but I think we're free. : Princess Cadance: Where is Spike, anyway? : Spike: reading "The dashing dragon warrior breathed a scorching flame from his snout, then chuckled to himself as he flew into the sunset. 'If you can't stand the heat, don't fight a dragon!'" : "Peach Fuzz": Hey, you kinda look like him! : Spike: Thank you! Okay, now who wants more cake? : Foals: cheering : credits